Những chuyển động trong dòng thời gian trống rỗng
by Trang Uchiha
Summary: Tình yêu đâu phải luôn là một câu chuyện cổ tích.


Tác giả: **Quillslinger**

Người dịch: Trang Uchiha hay Teo thì cũng thế

Code fic gốc: 5559570

**LÀM ƠN KHÔNG REPOST.**

-o-

_"Cô ấy đánh lên những âm vực cảm xúc từ La tới Si."_

(Dorothy Parker)

-o-

Ngày Sakura lên xe hoa, người mẹ vừa khóc vừa hoàn thành lớp trang điểm cho cô.

"Rồi đó," mẹ cô nói, gạt đi dòng nước mắt trong khi gài lên mái tóc được chải chuốt một cách thành thạo của Sakura bông hoa anh đào cuối cùng, "con của mẹ rực rỡ như một bông hoa vậy."

Và đúng là như thế.

Naruto đang đợi cô ở bên ngoài phòng thay đồ. Khi nhìn thấy cô, khuôn mặt của cậu nở nụ cười rạng ngời và cậu kéo cô vào một cái ôm thật chặt, khiến chân cô rời khỏi mặt đất và không khí như bị tước hết khỏi lồng ngực.

"Naruto!" cô bật cười. "Để ý váy của tớ chứ!"

"Xin lỗi, xin lỗi," cậu cười tươi, xoay cô một vòng cuối cùng trước khi buông eo cô ra. "Tớ hơi bị xúc động một chút. Trông cậu tuyệt lắm, Sakura-chan."

"Cậu cũng không tồi đâu," cô khen lại. Ngay cả khi khoác lên người bộ lễ phục đen cùng cà vạt, Naruto vẫn sở hữu một vẻ quyến rũ láu lỉnh không kể tuổi tác. Trông cậu vô cùng hạnh phúc. Cô cố tìm kiếm trên khuôn mặt cậu một chút khó xử, một vết rạn nứt trên tấm mặt nạ, nhưng cuối cùng không có kết quả.

"Chúng ta đi thôi chứ?" cậu chìa tay ra trước mặt cô. "Không nên để chú rể chờ quá lâu đâu."

Họ tay khoác tay đi bên nhau xuống hành lang và vào tới phòng tiệc chính.

"Ino trang trí tất cả những bông hoa kia sao? Trông chúng đẹp tuyệt vời!" Cô gần như có thể tưởng tượng ra cảnh người bạn của mình ở lại tối muộn trong căn hầm mái ngói của bố mẹ cô, mái tóc dài búi lên một cách gọn gàng, khuôn mặt đầy vẻ tập trung, những ngón tay trắng dài khéo léo nhảy múa trên những cành hoa thủy tiên vàng và hoa dành dành, tức giận giật những chiếc lá thừa đi và xếp những cánh hoa rải rác vào đúng chỗ.

"Ừ, đúng vậy," Naruto nói, đột nhiên bối rối, "Về việc đó, Ino bảo tớ nói lại với cậu rằng cô ấy rất tiếc vì không tới được hôm nay. Có nhiệm vụ vào phút chót."

"Ồ," cô nói, cẩn thận đưa mắt nhìn. "Tiếc quá nhỉ." Đúng là như vậy. Cô muốn tất cả những người bạn của mình có mặt ở đây ngày hôm nay, cùng chia sẻ niềm hạnh phúc này. Nhưng cô không thể để điều ấy làm tâm trạng trùng xuống được. Đây là ngày cưới của cô mà.

"A, chú rể tương lai may mắn kia rồi." Đôi mắt của Naruto sáng lên theo cái cách chỉ dành riêng cho Sasuke, và điều đó khiến Sakura mỉm cười. Đôi lúc họ vẫn như những đứa trẻ vậy.

Mười hai tuổi, Sasuke đã là cậu bé đẹp trai nhất trong làng, và ngoại hình của anh ấy càng điển trai theo thời gian. Không giống như Naruto, bộ lễ phục được may đo một cách hoàn hảo khiến anh tựa một vị vương giả và có chút u uất, như một người đàn ông được sinh ra và giáo dục cho những buổi họp mặt ảm đạm và những bữa tiệc trang trọng vậy. Khuôn mặt cau có của anh, nhưng cô để ý thấy một nụ cười âm thầm, không hề thay đổi một chút nào kể từ những ngày họ còn là Genin.

"Em đã sẵn sàng chưa?" anh hỏi khi Naruto trao cô lại cho anh và đi xuống nhập hội cùng bạn bè của chú rể, chuẩn bị cho một cuộc say bí tỉ.

"Lúc nào em cũng sẵn sàng," cô tươi cười với anh, nôn nóng thể hiện niềm hạnh phúc của mình. Anh không mỉm cười lại, nhưng cô thề rằng trong đôi mắt anh có một tia sáng chợt lóe lên, ngay trước khi anh quay đi để đối diện với bàn thờ Chúa. Cô tiến đến, dựa nhẹ vào tay anh, và họ cùng nhau bước tới một tương lai cô hằng ao ước kể từ khi đủ lớn để có thể nguệch ngoạc viết lá thư tình đầu tiên gửi tới 'Sasuke-kun'.

Đây đáng lẽ ra phải là ngày hạnh phúc nhất của cuộc đời cô.

-o-

Đêm đầu tiên của cô với tư cách là một người phụ nữ đã kết hôn trải qua đơn độc trên chiếc giường lớn lạnh lẽo tại phòng ngủ của căn nhà chính trong khu phố Uchiha.

"Anh không nói với họ rằng đây là đêm tân hôn của chúng ta sao?" cô cố gắng không để sự ủ rũ lan tỏa trong giọng nói của mình nhưng thất bại vào giây cuối cùng. Tốt thôi, cũng đâu phải cô không có quyền cư xử như vậy.

"Đây là nhiệm vụ khẩn cấp," Sasuke trả lời, khoác lên người áo giáp và bảo hộ ống chân. "Họ cần anh tới đó."

Sakura cúi đầu và nhìn xuống đôi tay đang nắm chặt trong lòng mình, tạo thành những vết gấp trên chiếc váy ngủ bằng lụa đắt tiền mà một tháng trước cô đã chọn ra để dành cho đêm nay. Cô vẫn nhớ hôm ấy còn có Ino đi cùng, và cô bạn đã dúi bộ váy vào tay cô như thế nào, nói bằng một giọng rất nghiêm trọng, "Thật đó, Sakura, màu cá hồi đi với tóc của cậu ư? Màu đỏ mới quyến rũ, không thể nào có sai sót với màu này được."

"Anh là Đội trưởng ANBU," Sasuke tiếp tục nói một cách kiên quyết, đã bước về phía cửa rồi. Đứng ở ngưỡng cửa, anh quay lại nhìn cô và có một chút rung động không chắc chắn lẩn quất trong giọng nói khi anh lên tiếng, "Em hiểu điều đó mà, phải không?"

Sau câu hỏi ấy là một sự yên lặng ngắn ngủi, thế rồi cô thở dài và nói, "Tất nhiên là em hiểu," thầm mong rằng nụ cười của mình không quá lưỡng lự. Có vẻ như Sasuke đã không để ý. Anh gật đầu và mất hút trong hành lang tối tăm.

Còn lại một mình, gần như cả đêm đó Sakura trằn trọc thao thức, lắng nghe tiếng đồng hồ quả lắc vọng lại từ phòng bên. Chỉ tới tảng sáng, cô mới chìm vào những giấc ngủ chập chờn khi mặt trời mùa đông ló rạng ở phía chân trời xa và tia sáng mờ nhạt rơi rớt qua tấm rèm cửa sổ, vẽ nên căn phòng như vừa bước ra từ những thước phim đen trắng.

Tất nhiên, sáng hôm sau Sasuke trở về cùng một bó hoa và lời xin lỗi tử tế. Đêm ấy họ làm tình trên chiếc giường mới, và đó chính là mọi thứ Sakura hằng mơ về. Nhưng cô vẫn không khỏi băn khoăn, rằng tại sao nằm trong vòng tay của chồng mình sau khi mọi việc đã kết thúc, cô không thể gạt bỏ âm thanh đều đặn của chiếc đồng hồ quả lắc ra khỏi tâm trí mình được.

-o-

Sau đó Sakura phát hiện ra rằng Naruto đã ngủ với người đàn ông đầu tiên của cậu ấy vào cái đêm mà cô không được ngủ với người đàn ông của mình. Sau những cuộc hẹn ăn trưa hàng tuần của họ, cô được biết người tình của cậu ấy chính là một người họ hàng xa của mình, một chàng trai trẻ rất cuốn hút và là tiểu thương buôn bán phục trang ở một thị trấn cảng cách Konoha hai mươi dặm.

"Nhưng tớ tưởng cậu thích phụ nữ," cô kêu lên, dường như âm điệu trong giọng nói hơi cao nên cô có vẻ ngượng ngùng. Trong những năm qua, Naruto đã có quan hệ với cả tá cô gái, dù là shinobi hay người dân làng thì cũng không một ai ở bên cậu quá một tháng. Nhưng cô cho rằng cậu vẫn còn trẻ, mới bước sang tuổi mười tám vào tháng mười vừa rồi, và ở cái tuổi này người ta không muốn bị trói buộc một chút nào. Cô và Sasuke là những người đầu tiên trong số bạn bè của họ tổ chức đám cưới.

"Có chứ," cậu khăng khăng, đỏ bừng tới tận mang tai. "Nhưng có lẽ tớ cũng thích cả con trai nữa."

Chẳng biết đáp lại ra sao, Sakura khuấy ly cà phê đen, không hề cảm thấy ngớ ngẩn bởi cách cư xử vụng về của mình.

"Cậu cảm thấy thế nào về điều đó?" Cuối cùng cô cũng mở lời hỏi khi sự im lặng trở nên quá ngột ngạt.

"Tớ không biết nữa," cậu đăm chiêu trong khi nhấp một ngụm cà phê đã cho thêm năm viên đường của mình, "Hơi kì quặc một chút, thật đó. Nhưng không phải là một điều kì quặc xấu," cậu nhanh chóng nói thêm, tự cười bản thân mình, "chỉ là kì quặc thôi, cậu cũng biết đấy."

"Ừ," cô nhẹ nhàng đồng ý. Ánh mắt họ gặp nhau, và cả hai cùng mỉm cười dẫu còn đôi chút khó xử. Cô biết sẽ có một vài điều thay đổi bởi sự tiến triển mới mẻ này, nhưng bằng cách nào và tới mức nào thì cô không thể nói trước.

"Có lẽ thế này thì cậu sẽ không sớm yên bề gia thất đâu nhỉ," cô nói và cười khúc khích trước làn da ửng hồng ngại ngùng của cậu. Và một lần nữa, có lẽ mọi chuyện không cần phải thay đổi nhiều quá đâu.

-o-

Lần đầu tiên cô và Sasuke không cãi nhau chính là về công việc làm bác sĩ trọn thời gian của cô. Cô còn nhớ đó là vào một sáng thứ ba, nửa tháng sau đám cưới của họ.

"Anh không thấy điều ấy có gì cần thiết cả," Sasuke vừa nói vừa khoác lên người đồng phục để đi làm. "Với tiền lương ANBU của anh và khoản thừa kế của nhà Uchiha, chúng ta có một cuộc sống hơn cả đầy đủ mà."

Sakura quay mặt về phía cửa sổ, cắn đầu ngón tay cái của mình, "Nhưng Tsunade-sama nói rằng em đang luyện tập rất tốt, và cô đang cân nhắc tới việc bổ nhiệm em vào vị trí của Shizune sau khi em vượt qua bài kiểm tra Jounin."

Đó là sự thật. Gần đây Hokage đã có lời khen ngợi tiến bộ vượt bậc của Sakura trong lĩnh vực điều khiển tác động của chakra với tim, và thậm chí còn nhắc tới khả năng cho phép cô dẫn dắt đội nghiên cứu của riêng mình tại một phòng khám trong tương lai không xa.

Sasuke hơi cau mày thêm một chút, và Sakura cảm thấy một khối u đau nhói kết tụ lại trong cổ họng của mình khi nhìn thấy điều đó.

"Anh chỉ muốn em có thêm thời gian ở nhà," anh nói khẽ. "Chúng ta nên bắt đầu một gia đình càng sớm càng tốt. Mẹ của anh…" Nói tới đây anh ngừng giọng, nhìn chăm chú vào khoảng không, và khối u ở cổ của Sakura lặn xuống thành một hố sâu trong trái tim.

"Ừm," cô chậm rãi nói, "Có lẽ ưu tiên hàng đầu của chúng ta là việc đó. Em có thể xin Tsunade-sama giảm bớt vài giờ từ phần việc của mình. Em cũng đã có nơi ở rồi, nên điều ấy không thành vấn đề lắm."

Nụ cười có thể làm mờ dại đôi mắt trên khuôn mặt của Sasuke khi anh hôn cô trước khi rời khỏi nhà sáng hôm ấy gần như khiến quyết định trở nên thật hợp lý. Cuối cùng, cô ngậm đắng nuốt cay rời bỏ vị trí của mình ở phòng khám, không thể theo dõi những đồng nghiệp của mình đạt được hết thành tựu này tới thành tựu khác trong quá trình nghiên cứu của họ, trong khi cô bị bỏ mặc và lãng quên ở một trong những chiếc cabin bừa bộn và bụi bặm đằng sau văn phòng.

Chỉ một thời gian sau đó, khi dành ra vài ngày vẩn vơ đi khắp ngôi nhà và không có việc gì thích thú đáng để giết thì giờ, cô mới bắt đầu cảm thấy hối hận về sự hấp tấp của mình. Trước đây cô chưa bao giờ để ý, nhưng ngôi nhà rộng lớn này có cách khiến cô cảm thấy ngột ngạt, nuốt trọn sự tồn tại của cô trong sự lạnh lẽo và yên lặng một cách trang nghiêm vào bóng tối của nó.

-o-

Một ngày nọ, khi bâng quơ dạo qua một góc phố không tên, một tay xách đầy những chiếc túi thực phẩm còn tay kia là một tạp chí sản phụ, có ai đó đột nhiên nắm lấy cánh tay và kéo cô vào một tòa nhà gần đấy.

"Cô nàng trán rộng," Ino tinh nghịch quở trách, bàn tay rời khỏi khuỷu tay của Sakura và yên vị tại cổ tay của cô bạn, "Tớ không thể tin được cậu đi ngang qua đây mà không vào chào hỏi gì cả."

Ngoài đi làm nhiệm vụ ra, Ino vẫn làm việc bán thời gian tại tiệm hoa của nhà mình. Điều này đã nằm lại ở đâu đó lẩn khuất trong tâm trí Sakura, ngay bên cạnh ý nghĩ rầy la rằng đã khá lâu rồi cô chưa gặp Ino. Thật khó để tin rằng cô đi qua cửa hàng mà không để ý chút nào. Có lẽ do cô quá kiệt sức rồi.

"Xin lỗi nhé lợn Ino, tớ hơi phân tâm một chút," cô nói lời xoa dịu, "Dạo này cậu thế nào vậy?"

Nghĩ lại thì có lẽ người mệt mỏi là Ino mới phải. Nhìn gần, Sakura có thể thấy được quầng tím hình lưỡi liềm dưới đôi mắt của cô bạn, và khuôn mặt hóp, thuôn lại, như thể thói quen ăn uống của cô ngày một rơi rớt, và cô càng trở nên bé nhỏ, gầy gò hơn. Chỉ có ánh mắt của cô vẫn giữ được sự lấp lánh một cách láu lỉnh, một tia sáng màu xám sắc bén lan tỏa tới tận khóe môi cười tươi của cô.

"Ồ, tớ tuyệt lắm, như mọi khi thôi," cô ung dung nói. Trừ việc cô không hề như vậy, và Sakura chỉ biết được điều này khi vài ngày trước, cô bắt gặp Chouji ở siêu thị và đã ép được một chút thông tin từ cậu. Tất nhiên, cậu ta không hề nói thẳng ra là Ino không ổn chút nào. Đúng hơn và nói một cách chính xác thì cô ấy 'đang trải qua thời kì khó khăn', và rồi nhìn đi chỗ khác một cách vội vã, gần như tội lỗi. Sakura không làm căng vấn đề nữa, bởi cô chợt để ý rằng khi ấy Chouji cũng không ở trong tâm trạng tốt nhất của mình. Cả hai người, Chouji và Ino, đã không còn như trước nữa kể từ khi Shikamaru không trở lại từ một nhiệm vụ ở Thủy Quốc; họ có vẻ thích đi du ngoạn một thời gian, không ở đây thì ở đó, bởi thật đau lòng khi phải ngồi một chỗ và chờ đợi.

Lúc này đây, thật đau đớn khi nhìn thấy trên khóe môi của Ino là một nụ cười chứa đầy dao găm và cô đem những góc cạnh nhọn hoắt của nỗi buồn để tự cắt vào lòng mình, Sakura thật lòng không biết phải cư xử ra sao xung quanh cô. Cũng như cái cách cô không biết phải tỏ ra như thế nào với Ino một khoảng thời gian sau đám cưới của mình, khi mà có quá nhiều điều phải trăn trở, và điều tối thiểu nhất là người bạn thân nhất đã không ở bên trong cái ngày (đáng lẽ ra) là cuộc đời quan trọng nhất của cuộc đời cô. Hay cái cách cô không biết mở lời hỏi Ino rằng liệu cô có còn giận Sakura vì đã cưới Sasuke hay không.

Đó không phải là lí do chứ? Không hề chút nào.

Những ngón tay dài của Ino vẫn nắm hờ lấy cổ tay của Sakura, vết chai nhỏ mơn trớn nhẹ nhàng làn da nhạy cảm, và đứng gần như thế này, Sakura những tưởng mình có thể nhận thấy hương cúc trắng vảng vất quấn quít lấy cơ thể của cô gái kia, như thể cô là một vòng hoa tang di động vậy.

-o-

Vào tháng chín, Naruto bắt đầu hẹn hò với Neji, mẩu tin này ít nhiều cũng gây ra một cơn chấn động với toàn bộ làng Konoha. Khi này Naruto đã học được cách chẳng để tâm tới việc người ta nghĩ gì về cậu nữa, và bạn trai của cậu cũng vậy, thế nên nói chung là họ hạnh phúc. Về cá nhân mình, Sakura vẫn cảm thấy đôi chút khó khăn khi nghĩ tới việc hai người họ - hai tính cách khác nhau hoàn toàn – lại ở bên nhau, nhưng cũng như hầu hết những điều xảy ra trong cuộc sống gần đây, cô chỉ đơn giản xếp nó vào một góc trong tâm trí như thể một trong những vấn đề để trăn trở về đêm nhưng không bao giờ nói trước mặt người khác.

Mặt khác, Sasuke ghét mối quan hệ này, và không giống như Sakura, anh chẳng hề băn khoăn trong việc công khai ý kiến của mình.

"Anh không ủng hộ họ một chút được sao?" Một ngày nọ Sakura hỏi anh sau khi bốn người bọn họ vừa dùng bữa trưa tại căn hộ của Naruto, và đồng đội cũ của họ đã theo chân Neji vào bếp với lí do là "dọn dẹp". Âm thanh của nước bắn tung tóe và những tiếng cười khúc khích mượt mà vọng ra từ trong bếp lại kể một câu chuyện khác.

Sasuke, người đã dành cả bữa ăn ném về phía Hyuuga cái nhìn tăm tối đầy thù hằn không chút che đậy và đóng góp duy nhất vào cuộc trò chuyện chính là vài lời nhận xét đầy ác ý về cách nhìn nhận người khác của tên bạn của anh, giờ quay về phía cô với một cái nhìn khó chịu trên khuôn mặt và nói ngắn gọn, "Hắn ta không đủ tốt cho cậu ấy."

"Anh đâu biết điều đó," cô phẫn nộ đáp lại, cùng lúc đó Naruto với khuôn mặt lấm lem xà phòng thò đầu ra ngoài cửa bếp và hỏi, "Ai không đủ tốt cho ai cơ?"

"Không có gì," Sakura nhanh chóng trả lời cậu. "Cậu cứ tiếp tục dọn dẹp đi."

Cô không cần phải nói với cậu ấy tới lần thứ hai, bởi đúng lúc ấy, một đôi tay khỏe khoắn đưa ra từ sau lưng Naruto và ngấm ngầm trườn quanh eo cậu, kéo cậu trở lại biếp trong khi Naruto chống cự nửa vời. Sakura nhướn mày với chồng mình, như thể muốn nói rằng 'Thấy chưa?' nhưng khuôn mặt Sasuke vẫn nhăn nhó như vậy. Sau đó anh tạo ra một tiếng động khó chịu, đút tay vào túi quần và bước ra khỏi phòng mà không quay lại nhìn một giây nào.

Tự thở dài với bản thân mình, Sakura xoa nhẹ thành vòng tròn trên vùng bụng đang lớn dần của mình, tự hỏi liệu cô có bao giờ thấu hiểu được những người yêu thương nhất của mình hay không.

-o-

Ngày Sakura vượt cạn, Sasuke có một cuộc họp ANBU ở ngoài làng, vì vậy chỉ có một tên Naruto tươi cười và thích gây ấn tượng lao xộc vào bệnh viện, và bàn tay lành lạnh ẩm ướt, gầy gò của Ino nắm lấy tay cô khi cô được đặt lên bàn đỡ đẻ. Ngay từ đầu Sakura đã lường trước điều này, vì vậy cô bình tĩnh đón nhận cơn đau khi nó tới và vượt qua quá trình ấy một cách bài bản nhất mà một (cựu) bác sĩ có thể. Cô chịu đựng đau đớn trong im lặng, gần như khách quan tới mức nó không phải là của mình vậy, cho tới khi cơn đau vượt quá sức và cô ngất đi với một làn sương trắng lóa phủ lấy tầm mắt.

Thức dậy với thứ ánh sáng quá chói nhảy múa trước mắt cùng đầu óc chuếnh choáng, cô khó có thể hiểu được mình đang làm gì trong căn phòng quá trắng và quá sạch sẽ này, nơi mùi thuốc giảm đau dường như tắc nghẹn trong những nếp gấp của ga trải giường. Và rồi cô nhớ lại.

Cô điên cuồng kiếm tìm nút đỏ, và vụng về với tới nó, suýt nữa đánh đổ lọ hoa hồng trắng đặt trên chiếc bàn cạnh giường khi đôi tay mỏi mệt của cô từ chối hợp tác. Cô nhấn nút hai lần và nín thở chờ đợi, những ngón tay nắm chặt lấy cổ áo bệnh viện của mình. Cuối cùng, khi một y tá bước vào, câu nói đầu tiên thốt lên từ miệng cô chính là, "Con của tôi. Con của tôi sao rồi?"

Nhiều năm sau đó, Sakura vẫn nhớ rõ như pha lê cái nhíu mày nhàu nhĩnh lướt qua khuôn mặt của người y tá đó khi cô ta nghe thấy câu hỏi. Dù cố gắng tới mức nào, cô cũng không thể thiêu rụi được hình ảnh ấy ra khỏi tâm trí của mình, hay đoạn kí ức về ý nghĩ đầu tiên của cô khi nhìn thấy điều đó là một chút lơ đãng 'Thiếu chuyên nghiệp làm sao.'

"Tôi thật sự xin lỗi," người y tá lên tiếng, nhưng Sakura đã không còn lắng nghe cô ấy nữa rồi, thay vào đó nhìn thẫn thờ vào chiếc lọ bên cạnh giường. Những cành hoa được thành thạo sắp xếp để đổ lên nhau một cách nghệ thuật như một cái ôm hoang dại nhưng hết mực bình yên. Sakura chợt nghĩ, có lẽ đây là tác phẩm của Ino. Cô băn khoăn không biết lúc này Ino đang ở nơi nào.

Cô không nhìn lên khi người y tá lẩm bẩm lời chia buồn trống rỗng cuối cùng và vội vã rời khỏi phòng, khẽ đóng cửa lại. Cô vẫn đang ngưỡng mộ lọ hoa khi cánh cửa lại bật mở một lần nữa, và bước chân của ai đó nặng nề rơi trên sàn nhà gạch trắng.

"Sakura."

Cô giật mình trước âm thanh của tên gọi, và nhìn lên khuôn mặt đăm chiêu của Sasuke. Vẫn đang cảm thấy hơi lơ đãng, nên một lát sau cô mới để ý thấy anh vẫn đang cầm trên tay chiếc mặt nạ gỗ, còn mắt trái của anh thâm tím, sưng vù.

"Sasuke! Anh về khi nào vậy? Mắt anh bị làm sao thế?" Lạ thật, sao cô vẫn còn đủ sức để lo lắng về những điều nhỏ nhặt thế nhỉ.

"Anh… Naruto… cậu ấy tới tìm anh," Sasuke lẩm bẩm, và bên mắt tím bầm đột nhiên được giải thích. Sakura nhìn xuống bàn tay của mình, chợt cảm thấy vô cùng mỏi mệt.

"Em cảm thấy thế nào rồi?" Sasuke hỏi, giọng anh trầm bổng một cách kì lạ, như thể anh không chắc chắn về bản thân mình nữa. "Anh… anh đã nghe bác sĩ nói."

"Em không sao," cô nói dối với một nụ cười gượng ép. Và rồi, "Em xin lỗi, Sasuke."

Cơ thể Sasuke trở nên băng giá, như thể anh không chấp nhận lời xin lỗi vậy. Anh đổi hết chân này qua chân khác một cách lo lắng như muốn nói một điều gì đó, nhưng không thể nào tìm được từ ngữ chính xác. Dù sao đi nữa Sakura cũng không quan tâm. Quan tâm là một khái niệm rất u ám.

Mọi người trải qua điều này mỗi ngày. Mỗi ba đứa trẻ chào đời, sẽ có một đứa không qua khỏi, và bậc cha mẹ không may ấy sẽ chịu đựng sự mất mát mỗi ngày. Sakura biết điều đó, và đã nhìn thấy quá nhiều lần ở phòng khám. Trong tình huống ấy, có lẽ người bố và mẹ sẽ khóc lóc và ôm chầm lấy nhau để níu lấy bất cứ sự an ủi nào có thể tìm thấy được. Nhưng Sasuke sẽ không khóc, và cô không thể, cho dù có muốn tới mức nào. Vì vậy họ ngồi trong tĩnh lặng, cẩn thận để không bắt gặp ánh mắt của người kia, cứ thế kiên nhẫn chờ đợi nỗi đau lắng dịu và trôi qua.

Cho tới ngày này, đôi lúc Sakura vẫn băn khoăn không biết điều đó có tạo nên sự khác biệt nào không.

-o-

Đúng 11:19 PM tối thứ sáu, tiếng gõ cửa vang lên khi cô đang đóng chiếc cúc áo cuối cùng của bộ đồ ngủ cotton trước khi lên giường. Khi cô bước được tới cửa thì tiếng gõ đã trở thành tràng đập cửa kiên quyết, và Sakura chỉ có một giây để chuẩn bị tinh thần trước khi mở cửa ra và bị một cô gái tóc vàng hoe đang cười khúc khích ôm chặt.

"Cô nàng trán rộng," Ino gièm pha, dúi mặt vào hõm vai của Sakura, "Cậu làm gì mà lâu thế?"

"Ino!" Sakura kêu lên hốt hoảng. "Cậu say rượu à?"

"Tất nhiên là không rồi," cô gái đùa cợt. "Tớ mới chỉ bắt đầu thôi mà."

Sakura nhìn bộ dạng của Ino và chợt nhíu mày. Áo của Ino đã bị mở nhiều cúc tới mức quá trễ so với một cô gái tử tế, mắt cá chân gầy guộc của cô bị phủ lên bởi mảnh lưới rẻ tiền và vặn thành một góc kì lạ khi cơ thể cô nặng nề dựa vào Sakura. Lông mi của Ino dày trĩu mascara và bắt đầu lem nhem do mồ hồi trên khuôn mặt cô. Sakura đột nhiên cảm thấy mừng vì Sasuke không có ở nhà để chứng kiến cảnh này.

Đã có một thời Ino không bao giờ mặc thứ gì gợi cảm hơn chiếc áo tím hở eo cả. Đã có một thời cô không bao giờ kẻ mắt, cài tóc lên với một chiếc kẹp hình bướm và đứng ở quầy thu tiền trong cửa hàng hoa của gia đình mình, khoác trên người chiếc tạp dề hồng của mẹ cô mà trêu chọc Sakura. Hồi ấy, thi thoảng buổi tối họ lại ra ngoài để tới những quán cà phê muộn, nơi phục vụ những món ăn ướt dầu mỡ, và trêu chọc thói háu ăn của nhau. Đó là những tháng ngày Sakura không phải bận tâm về việc nấu bữa tối hay mua giấy vệ sinh, hoặc chờ đợi người chồng không bao giờ ở bên cả.

"Tớ đang lo lắng cho cậu đó, Ino," cô nói, cảm thấy khó chịu bởi sự không thỏa đáng trong chính lời nói của mình. "Có lẽ tớ nên gọi Chouji, bảo cậu ấy tới đón cậu. Hay là chờ ở đây, để tớ đi lấy áo khoác và…"

"Không đời nào," Ino phản đối một cách kịch liệt. "Buổi tối mới bắt đầu trở nên thú vị thôi mà. Tớ chuẩn bị quay trở lại ngoài kia đây, ngay sau khi…"

Gần đây có rất nhiều tin đồn xung quanh Ino, về việc cô ấy luôn mang về nhà những người đàn ông lạ mặt, đôi lúc là phụ nữ, tất cả bọn họ cũng mặc áo lưới và đánh quá nhiều mascara như cô. Sakura chưa bao giờ tin vào bất cứ điều gì họ nói. Cho tới lúc này.

"Ngay sau khi tớ nói với cậu vài điều," Ino tiếp tục, giọng nói của cô tuột nhỏ dần nên Sakura phải ghé tai vào để nghe rõ. "Tớ có vài chuyện phải làm sáng tỏ với cậu, Sakura."

"Gì cơ?"

Thay vì trả lời, Ino kề môi mình sát tới khuôn mặt Sakura và thở nhẹ vào tai cô. Luồng khí nóng hổi khiến Sakura rùng mình.

"Cậu đã bỏ đi và kết hôn, Sakura," Ino thở ra. "Cậu bỏ đi và kết hôn và để tớ lại một mình."

Trái tim của Sakura như dồn lên tận cổ họng. "Có phải là vì Sasuke không?"

"Sasuke?" Ino lặp lại, khuôn mặt tỏ vẻ khó hiểu. "Sasuke thì liên quan gì cơ chứ? Tớ đang nói về cậu cơ mà."

Sakura mở miệng, nhưng ngay cả khi câu hỏi vẫn đang luẩn quẩn trong tâm trí cô, thì đôi môi của Ino đã lần xuống góc dưới bên trái má phải của cô, và lưu lại ở đó hơi lâu để coi là một sự vô tình. Cơ thể Sakura đông cứng lại trước động chạm đó: đôi môi của Ino rất mềm mại, man mát và hơi trơn do làn son bóng cô điểm tô. Điều này không thể nào xảy ra được.

"I…Ino?" cô lắp bắp một cách yếu ớt, và khoảnh khắc từ ngữ thoát ra khỏi miệng cô, đôi mắt của Ino bừng mở và cô giật mình rời khỏi Sakura nhanh tới mức loạng choạng và trượt ngã.

"Tớ… tớ xin lỗi, Sakura," Ino lầm bầm, đôi mắt dán chặt lấy tấm thảm dưới chân mình. "Tớ không biết mình bị làm sao nữa. Tớ… tớ sẽ đi ngay đây."

Sakura đờ đẫn nhìn về phía dáng vẻ đang rời đi của Ino, không tin tưởng bản thân để mở lời. Đôi giày cao gót mũi nhọn của Ino gõ mạnh xuống nền xi măng trước ngưỡng cửa, tiếng cộp cộp buồn bã và gục ngã xa dần cho tới khi biến mất hẳn. Làn da của Sakura vẫn ngứa ran nơi đôi môi của người con gái kia vừa chạm vào.

Hai ngày sau, Sasuke trở về từ nhiệm vụ, bồn chồn và đói khát. Khi anh thô bạo kéo Sakura vào mình, có một sự giận dữ âm ỉ và mờ nhạt trong đáy mắt anh khiến cô cảm thấy buồn cười. Trong khi đôi môi của người chồng rải những nụ hôn cháy bỏng lên cơ thể như mật ong được rót vào sống lưng của cô, Sakura tự nhủ rằng điều này là đúng đắn, rằng cô đã có tất cả những gì mình mong muốn. Cô không nghĩ về những ngón tay gầy vuốt ve mình bằng những động chạm mềm mại, run rẩy, hay tưởng tượng ra làn da nhợt nhạt và mái tóc dài vàng óng trong đôi tay của những người đàn bà mặc áo lưới và kẻ mắt quá đậm nào đó. Cô không hề nghĩ tới những điều ấy chút nào.

-o-

"Neji chuẩn bị kết hôn rồi."

Sakura chợt nhìn lên từ ly nước của mình (hôm nay là trà; cô ngừng uống cà phê kể từ khi mang thai lần thứ hai), khờ dại và không tin nổi. "Anh ấy làm sao cơ?"

"Anh ấy chuẩn bị kết hôn rồi." Naruto nhắc lại, đầu hơi quay đi khỏi cô. "Hình như là hôn nhân dàn xếp gì đó. Anh ấy vừa nói với tớ hôm qua, ngay sau khi thông báo là sẽ rời đi."

"Ôi, Naruto," Sakura thì thầm, đưa một tay lên môi. Một phần trong cô cảm thấy thiển cận khi ngộ ra rằng Sasuke đã luôn đúng. Cô lớn tiếng lờ nó đi.

"Ừ thì, tớ nghĩ là mình nên hỏi trước khi đưa ra những kết luận sai lầm," cậu cười khúc khích một cách nhạt nhẽo. "Nhưng cậu cũng biết tớ đấy. Thăm dò ư? Chưa bao giờ là thế mạnh của tớ."

Tiếp đó là một sự im lặng không hề thoải mái, họ đều rầu rĩ mà nhìn đăm đăm vào đồ uống của mình và nghịch đầu ngón tay. Cảnh tượng ấy dần trở thành một thứ gì đó cố định trong tình bạn của họ, một sự thật không hề khiến Sakura an tâm chút nào.

Naruto là người phá vỡ sự tĩnh lặng trước. "Có lẽ đã tới lúc tớ yên bề gia thất như cậu nói. Tìm một cô gái tốt, lập gia đình, và sống yên ổn." Sau đó cậu phá lên cười và tiếp tục, "Cứ như thể tớ sẽ làm được ấy. phải không?"

Sakura nhíu mày băn khoăn. "Tại sao không cơ chứ?"

Naruto trao cho cô một ánh nhìn nghiêm túc và sắc nhọn, "Bởi tớ sẽ không bao giờ tìm được một người con gái như cậu."

Sự nghiêm túc trong giọng nói của cậu khiến cô lảo đảo, đem những kí ức trong ngày cưới trở về với cô. Đột nhiên, ở đó chính là biểu hiện cô đã kiếm tìm nhưng chưa từng thấy, sự khát khao, nuối tiếc chân thực tới mòn mỏi gieo đờ đẫn vào đôi mắt xanh lấp lánh của Naruto và thấm nhuần nỗi buồn lên khóe miệng của cậu. Sakura nhận ra rằng mình không thể nào nhìn thẳng vào cậu và phải cúi đầu xuống.

Cô băn khoăn rằng đáng lẽ ra mọi chuyện có thể như thể nào, cuộc sống của họ có thể đã đổi thay ra sao. Đáng lẽ ra kết thúc tốt đẹp phải là của cô và Naruto, hoặc có lẽ Sasuke mới là người đi tới cuối con đường cùng Naruto. Hoặc thảng chăng không ai trong số họ nên ở bên nhau cả. Có lẽ họ không xứng đáng với những người khác, và chính vì vậy họ cứ làm rối tung mọi chuyện lên ngay cả khi đã nắm giữ tất cả những gì mình muốn trong tầm tay. Có lẽ cô và đồng đội của mình đã được định sẵn một số mệnh cô đơn, để họ không thể làm ai tổn thương với sự ngu ngốc tới kinh ngạc của họ nữa.

Có lẽ thế. Nên là thế. Và sẽ là thế.

"Đôi lúc tớ cứ nghĩ mình ở vậy thôi là tốt hơn cả," Naruto thốt lên nỗi trăn trở của mình, giọng nói của cậu vang vọng một cách kì lạ trong tâm trí của cô. "Đó là một ý tưởng tồi tệ, đúng không?"

"Cũng không hẳn," cô trả lời sau một vài giây cân nhắc. Đôi mắt của Naruto chợt mở to. Rồi cậu lắc đầu buồn bã và ngước nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, về phía làn mưa đang rơi trĩu nặng kia.

-o-

Tới khi Sakura sảy thai lần thứ ba, cuối cùng họ cũng sẵn sàng thừa nhận rằng có điều gì đó không ổn và sai lầm rồi.

"Em không thể tiếp tục như thế này được," Tsunade nghiêm nghị nói sau khi kiểm tra Sakura. "Điều này là hoàn toàn không thể. Có lẽ hai người nên nhận con nuôi thì hơn."

Godaime luôn có cách khiến những từ ngữ trở nên quặn thắt. Gợi ý của bà như một chiếc roi da quất thẳng vào da dẻ của Sakura, để lại những vết thương rỉ máu xót xa không chịu phai mờ.

Bên cạnh cô, Sasuke nắm chặt tay thành nắm đấm. Sakura không thể ngước lên để bắt gặp ánh mắt anh được, để nhìn thấy khuôn mặt anh tối sầm lại thành một sự trống rỗng vô tình.

"Bà không thể làm gì được sao?" anh vừa nghiến chặt răng vừa nói.

"Thuốc thang không phải phép màu đâu, Uchiha," Tsunade đáp. "Ta sẽ lo cho sức khỏe của vợ cậu hơn đó. Nếu sảy thai một lần nữa, cô ấy có khả năng tử vong rất cao."

Sakura có thể cảm nhận được ánh mắt của anh găm vào lưng cô, cảm thấy nó xuyên qua lớp quần áo, qua làn da của mình. Cảm giác ấy như thể bị lột da sống vậy.

"Tất nhiên rồi," Sasuke trả lời một cách thiếu kiên nhẫn. Tsunade hướng mắt quan sát họ trước khi quay trở về văn phòng của mình.

Đêm đó, khi cả hai cùng nằm trên giường, Sakura gần như có thể cảm thấy khoảng cách giữa họ đang dần dãn ra, như một vực thẳm không bao giờ ngừng lớn, sâu hoắm và bất di bất dịch. Vì một lí do nào đó, cô không hề có ý định làm điều gì để giải quyết.

"Mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi," Sasuke nói, và trong bóng tối, giọng nói của anh thật dịu dàng. Sự dịu dàng không còn phù hợp với anh nữa, cũng như Sakura đi liền với giả dối vậy. Cả hai người bọn họ đều nhận ra điều này.

"Đúng vậy," cô nói vọng lại. "Mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi."

Và rồi trong màn đêm tĩnh lặng chỉ còn lại tiếng tích tắc mơ hồ của chiếc đồng hồ quả lắc, nuốt trọn thời gian qua từng nhịp đếm.

-o-

Mọi chuyện không hề trở nên tốt đẹp hơn.

Một ngày nọ, trong khi dọn dẹp, Sakura chợt thấy hộp dụng cụ y thuật cũ bám đầy bụi của mình ngay bên cạnh vài chiếc hòm quần áo cũ trên gác mái của họ. Dù tốt hay xấu, cô cũng mở nó ra, trải rộng cuộn giấy về mạng lưới chakra bậc hai, và đưa tay lần khắp bề mặt thô ráp của nó, để mùi hương của năm tháng từ lớp giấy mục nát ùa vào những giác quan của mình.

Vì ẩm ướt nên cuộn giấy đã hỏng mất một nửa, những dòng chữ bết dính vào nhau thành một đống lộn xộn nhoe nhoét, gần như không thể nào đọc được. Nhưng không sao, vì Sakura đã nhớ như in từng câu từng chữ từ rất lâu rồi; chúng được chôn sâu trong trái tim cô như thể những ước mơ cô từng ấp ủ nhưng rồi lạc lối tới nơi nào không hay.

Chiều hôm đó khi trở về nhà, Sasuke nhìn thấy Sakura ngồi bên bàn ăn, xé tan hết cuộn giấy này tới cuộn giấy khác một cách máy móc với nét kiên định cuồng dại trên khuôn mặt.

"Mọi chuyện sẽ không bao giờ ổn, đúng không?" cô cất giọng hỏi, trống rỗng khôn tả.

Sasuke không trả lời. Anh kéo một chiếc ghế ra, ngồi xuống đối diện cô và vùi mặt mình vào hai lòng bàn tay. Sakura với lấy một cuộn giấy khác, và cô chợt cảm thấy sự tĩnh lặng trong căn nhà này đang nghiền nát họ dưới sức nặng của nó.

-o-

Lần cuối cùng họ không cãi nhau cũng chính là điều xưa cũ nhất. Cho tới lúc đó, họ cũng biết rằng mọi chuyện đã kết thúc được một thời gian rồi. Trải qua những cung bậc cảm xúc ấy chính là cách mà họ bày tỏ sự tôn trọng với cuộc hôn nhân thất bại này.

"Em đi đây," Sakura nói với chồng của mình, gắng không gục ngã ở những câu chữ cuối cùng. Những ngón tay của cô nắm chặt lấy tay cầm bằng da của chiếc va li như để níu thêm sức mạnh. Một chiếc va li nhỏ. Cô bước vào nhà của Sasuke với bộ váy cô dâu lộng lẫy cùng vòng hoa ngát hương trên mái tóc, ấy thế mà lúc này đây cô đang rời đi với một chiếc va li nhỏ. Mỉa mai thật đấy, Sakura nghĩ, cảm giác như mật đắng đang tan chảy rồi thấm xót đầu lưỡi cô.

Sasuke đứng ở ngưỡng cửa nhìn cô, không nói một lời, hình dáng anh thật cao lớn. Sakura tự hỏi liệu anh cũng đang nuối tiếc, cũng ước rằng anh có thể thay đổi, xóa nhòa và làm lại tất cả những gì đã xảy ra giữa họ. Nếu như vậy thì tốt cho anh ấy thôi. Còn đối với cô thì đã quá muộn rồi, tới mức ý nghĩ đấy còn khó lòng quấy rầy trái tim cô, rơi rớt nhanh chóng như một chiếc lá tản mác vu vơ.

Cô không quay trở lại nhà bố mẹ đẻ, thay vào đó dừng chân tại một nhà trọ rẻ tiền ở ngoại ô của thị trấn. Người tiếp tân đang mơ màng ở quầy nhìn cô một lượt từ đầu tới chân trước khi ủ rũ đưa cho cô chìa khóa của căn phòng nhỏ một giường ngủ, và thế là cô có mặt ở đây.

Căn phòng nhỏ bẩn thỉu, đầy mạng nhện và phảng phất mùi thuốc tẩy. Dưới ánh sáng đặc quánh như sữa của bóng đèn huỳnh quang, Sakura từ từ cởi quần áo của mình ra và đứng trần trụi trước gương, quan sát hình ảnh phản chiếu của mình với thái độ hờ hững như người ta liếc nhìn một bức tranh hạng xoàng vậy. Trên tấm gương kia, cơ thể cô như một đường bay trống trải, toàn bộ là một màu trắng rộng lớn và không có đường nét nào nổi bật, không một vệt hõm hay đường cong nào để khiến nó trở nên hấp dẫn hơn. Làn da nhợt nhạt, vầng trán cao, khuôn ngực nhỏ, và vùng hông nhỏ cằn cỗi, buồn bã thay không thể tạo ra thứ gì ngoài những đứa trẻ đều qua đời trước khi đến với thế giới này.

Sakura vặn vòi nước và ngâm nga một giai điệu nào đó trong khi chờ nước nóng lên. Rồi cô đứng mạnh mẽ dưới những tia nước cháy bỏng và điên cuồng kì cọ cơ thể mình cho tới khi làn da ửng đỏ và rớm máu. Trong khi đôi bàn tay lần tới khắp cơ thể, cô tự nhủ rằng "Mình đang tẩy sạch hết con người cũ. Nghiền nát nó như thể một lớp da bị lột đi. Sau khi xong xuôi, mọi thứ sẽ lại mới mẻ và tốt đẹp thôi," và cứ như thế cho tới khi hết sạch nước nóng.

-o-

Trong buổi sáng đầu tiên của Sakura với tư cách là một người phụ nữ độc thân, cô nằm trên giường cho tới quá trưa, giãn đôi tay và chân ê ẩm trên chiếc ga trải giường rộng lớn, rẻ tiền và ngáp một cách bằng lòng với bản thân mình. Cô nhanh chóng quyết định rằng sẽ thức dậy để ăn một chút gì, và có lẽ sau đó sẽ ghé qua văn phòng Hokage để xin lại việc làm của mình. Liều thuốc duy nhất cho nỗi buồn chính là làm việc, và dù sao đi nữa thì cũng thật tốt khi cảm thấy có ích một lần nữa.

Tuy nhiên tất cả những việc ấy đều sẽ phải chờ đợi, bởi đột nhiên một tiếng gõ cửa khẩn thiết vang lên và xâm chiếm sự tĩnh lặng bình yên của căn phòng. Quấn một chiếc chăn mỏng lên vai, Sakura bước về phía cửa, dù ai ở ngoài kia đi chăng nữa thì cũng đã làm cô hơi bực mình rồi. Một người phụ nữ không thể ở một mình vài ngày sao mà những người dân làng cứ phải tới quấy rầy cô vậy?

Cánh cửa mở ra và đứng đó là một Ino rối bời, gõ chân một cách thiếu kiên nhẫn lên cửa.

"Ino?" Sakura ngạc nhiên hỏi. "Sao cậu tìm được tớ vậy?"

Ino đảo mắt, đẩy Sakura sang một bên để đi vào phòng. "Tớ là ninja mà Sakura."

Việc đó thì liên quan gì nhỉ. Sakura cau có với người phụ nữ kia, cảm thấy áp lực trở lại đôi vai của mình rồi. Tuyệt thật. Ngay lúc cô bắt đầu cảm thấy khá khẩm hơn. Ino tới đây làm cái gì vậy?

Dường như câu hỏi ấy đã được vẽ lên mặt cô, bởi Ino đáp trả lại với một cái nhìn kiên quyết và nói, "Thật ra, sáng nay tớ nhận được cuộc điện thoại của Naruto và tìm theo dấu vết của cậu tới đây. Có lẽ lúc này cậu ta đang trên đường tới nhà cậu, nói gì đó về việc đấm đá cho tới khi nào tên chồng của cậu biết điều hơn."

Sakura nhíu đuôi mắt. "Ầy, cậu ta không nên làm thế. Tớ đang ổn mà, thật đó, đâu cần phải…"

"Sakura," Ino ngắt lời cô. "Thôi đi."

"Tớ không hiểu cậu đang nói gì cả," Sakura nhanh chóng nói, lảng tránh ánh nhìn sắc nhọn của Ino. Cô cố gắng đi về phía giường để trấn tĩnh lại bản thân mình, nhưng đúng khoảnh khắc ấy đôi chân phản bội của cô lại bỏ cuộc, khiến cô ngả nghiêng run rẩy.

Ino đã bắt được cô rồi.

"Tớ xin lỗi," Sakura lầm bầm. Đôi tay gầy nhưng mạnh mẽ của Ino giữ cho cô khỏi ngã khuỵu. Ino thở dài, kéo Sakura gục mặt vào vai mình, và mát xa thành vòng tròn trên lưng của Sakura bằng một tay với sự nhẹ nhàng của một cô gái đã học cách vuốt ve để an ủi những người mà cô ấy yêu thương. Sakura nhận ra rằng mình đang ngả dần vào sự mềm mại ấy ngoài ý muốn của mình, lấp đầy phổi mình hương hoa cúc ngọt ngào tới phát ốm trên áo của Ino.

"Sakura," Ino lại nói, và sự dịu dàng trong giọng nói của cô là không hề giả dối. Âm điệu du dương ấy khiến cho thứ gì đó trong lòng Sakura sụp đổ, vụn vỡ, nát tan, và điều tiếp theo cô biết chính là dòng nước mắt tha thiết và nóng bỏng đang chảy xuống làn da của Ino. Ino khẽ vuốt mái tóc cô với một cử động chậm rãi và lơ đãng, rồi hôn lên đỉnh đầu cô. "Không sao đâu. Cậu có thể khóc. Cậu có thể khóc ở đây với tớ. Khóc vì tớ."

Và Sakura đã làm vậy.

Cô giải thoát tiếng khóc thổn thức đã bị đè nén không biết bao năm qua, cho phép chúng nổi dậy và vỡ tung trong lồng ngực cô như thể những mảnh thủy tinh vụn vỡ. Những âm thanh đứt quãng, nghẹt thở và nín lặng được đem trao cả vào hõm cổ của Ino. Cô rơi nước mắt vì hạnh phúc đã đánh rơi của mình, khóc thương cho những đứa trẻ cô chưa có cơ hội nhìn thấy, và cuối cùng là cho tất cả những lỗi lầm cô đã mắc phải mà không hề hay biết. Ino siết chặt vòng tay của mình hơn, bao bọc Sakura trong sự ấm áp và chở che, như thể cô không bao giờ muốn buông lơi vậy.

-o-

**Fin.**


End file.
